


(Un)covered

by evaunit0



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-15 01:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11795454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaunit0/pseuds/evaunit0
Summary: Waking up had never been so hard.





	(Un)covered

Most mornings, Shiro woke up sore.

Whether it was his prosthetic needing adjustments, or a new bruise from a recent fight, bliss was rarely the first thing he felt in the morning.

 _Prima luce_ , Shiro hummed. _First light. Dawn._ The thought filtered in unwarranted, but welcome anyway. After all his years of studying Latin for scientific use, it wasn't much help in a ship that only spoke Altean; but at least he could articulate his emotions in another language.

Looking down, he found the source of his happiness.

Keith was still asleep, clinging to Shiro's torso in a wrinkled shirt and untied pajama pants. His bare arms were loosely draped over his chest, and Shiro watched his fingers curl as Shiro's breath sped up.

He loved that they knew each other like clockwork.

He could feel both of Keith's legs wrapped around his right thigh tighten, grounding him. Keith was always keeping him present.

Distantly, Shiro recognized that Keith was laying on top of his Galra arm - which would have easily gave him a panic attack just months ago - but Keith expressed often and insistently that he loved every part of Shiro, old or new. He was still his best friend.

Shiro recalled repeating those exact phrases back to him on loop when they returned from the Blade of Marmora's headquarters, Keith shaking from his trial.

Exhaling, Shiro let go of those thoughts, instead choosing to hone in on Keith's feet - one with a sock, the other sloughed off somewhere in the sheets - and smiled as he felt them rub against his calves.

Keith was easily half of Shiro's size, but his lankiness made up for some of the space.

All the same, it allowed Keith's head to nestle into his side, and Shiro could feel his breath hitting the same spot in an even pattern. Like a one-note song.

They had given up so much be to here, laying tangled together in space. _Too much_ , Shiro often thought.

He didn't allow himself to picture the future too vividly anymore, or etch plans in stone. There was no use for wish-lists when the universe controlled you.

Even so, Shiro hoped anyway. He hoped that one day he'd be back on Earth with Keith, and make a home, no matter how small it was in comparison with this life. It didn't matter if they were sixty before they got to rest - he'd do anything to make sure Keith could snuggle beside him every morning, just like this.

"Hey."

Keith's voice was splintered by a yawn as he stretched his arms out, popping several kinks. Shiro felt the empty mold of where he had just been by his side, but rolled over to face him. "Hey baby."

With blushed cheeks, Keith smiled as his eyes drifted close again. "Hmm, I need to shower."

Shiro scooted closer to him, pecking kisses all over his skin to make him get up. Keith yelped, grabbing a pillow to hide under. Shiro easily pulled it out of his hands, flipping him over like a pancake.

Keith bounced on the bed, laughing as Shiro crawled over him, kissing his neck. "No fair - I can't lift you. And I won't get up."

Shiro grinned against Keith's jawline. "How about I _carry_ you to the shower? Deliver you right to the steps?"

Keith considered this for a moment before tilting his head down, grabbing Shiro's chin and pulling it up to meet him with a kiss. His voice was a mock whisper. "I forgot how to turn on the water," Keith kissed Shiro again before he could snort. "And how to take off my clothes."

Allowing Shiro a _small_ smile, Keith loved that it was the first bit of sunshine he'd seen all day.

Pulling back the blankets off of Keith and shoving them to the end of the bed, Shiro shone like the sun above him. "I think I can remember how."

**Author's Note:**

> um was this sappy or what... i need to go punch a tree
> 
> tumblr: paladinlion


End file.
